A Duel to Remember
by Princess-Arulmozhi
Summary: Knight Moranis has a few issues with Qui-Gon Jinn. Dueling is one way of dealing with those issues and then there is a nose to be broken.


**Title: A Duel to Remember...  
****Author: Princess Arulmozhi  
****Category: Action, Humour  
****Summary: Knight Moranis has a few issues with Qui-Gon Jinn. Dueling is one way of dealing with those issues and then there is a nose to be broken.  
Rating: G  
****Feedback:Yes, please.  
****Disclaimer: The characters belong to George Lucas, and I make no money out of this. **

**Author's Note: This piece belongs to the Jedi Apprentice timeline. Again, a vignette, written in response to Diane's 'Broken Nose of Qui-Gon' Challenge on the JC forums.**

**Note2: There is a nose, the nose is Qui-Gon's, and it does get broken...you'll know the details when you're done reading. -)**

**Note 3: Sentences in italics and underlinedindicate conversation through a bond. So help me...the special characters simply won't display!**

**A duel to remember...**

"_Oh, Force_."

Obi-Wan stared, as blood spurted from Qui-Gon's nose. The master had dropped his sabre, and was holding his fingers to the damaged tissue, wincing. "Oh, force. How could he - how _dare_ he..." Voices were murmuring, rising in intensity, confused, anxious, outraged.

And then Obi-Wan was running towards his master, heedless of shocked Jedi knights clustering around the salle...

00000000000000000

Seventy-two standard hours ago...

"He did _what?_"

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi halted in a half-crouch, in the middle of a complicated sabre excercise, his light-sabre high above the ground, at an extra-ordinary angle from his body. His concentration flickered for a second -

- and opposite him, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stepped calmly to his left and swung his sabre in a graceful arc, flicking the apprentice's weapon away. The blue blade rose into the air for a brief moment, and landed onto the training-mat with an oddly satisfying _thump_.

Master and apprentice stared at the fallen weapon for a second - then, Obi-Wan bent to pick it up.

"I ought to thank the Force, I suppose, that that lapse in concentration didn't occur on a mission," commented the master, as he de-activated his own sabre.

Colour touched the face of the twenty-two year old; he stood up with a sigh. "I apologize, master. That was a serious mistake - one that I shouldn't have committed." He looked up, eyes twinkling. "On the other hand, Masters rarely tell their padawans that they're going to indulge in a duel with a fellow knight in mid-kata...what was I supposed to make of it?"

"That one should never lower one's defences, no matter what the provocation? And I would rather you didn't use the word _'duel'_, padawan."

"Kindly enlighten me, then, about a word used to describe an activity involving light sabres and combat, based on a long, unresolved conflict between two members of the Order."

Master Jinn sighed. "You have a certain way of expressing yourself, padawan, that is..." A grin surfaced. "You, of all, people, must know that there is no _conflict_, between myself and Knight Moranis, as such. Call it a healthy sense of competition, if you will."

Obi-Wan arched a delicate eye-brow. "Indeed. Am I to understand that the Council is of the same opinion?"

Qui-Gon threw him a look that was at once appreciative and amused. "Padawan, do you know that you sound remarkably like Master Windu, on occasion" Ah, that was calculated to irritate...

...and Obi-Wan knew it. His face broke into a smile, as they trudged along the training salle, towards the benches lining the room. "I'm learning to recognize provocation, Master. I repeat - does the Council approve of this...excercise of indulging in a healthy bout of light-sabre knock-ups?"

Qui-Gon sat down on the bench, chuckling. "Much too lengthy, my padawan - you _had_ better call it a duel. I suppose it is very little else," he mused. "My only consolation is that it was forced on me - Knight Moranis told Council Member Poof that he wished to...er...indulge in a test of endurance. Whether he wished to test his own or mine - was left unsaid."

Obi-Wan sat up straight, bristling with indignation. "I do _not _believe this. Knight Moranis knows your reputation as anyone else, in the Order- "

"Aside from the fact that I acquit myself creditably, as far as light sabres go- "

"Modesty is a virtue, master - but sometimes, truth must be acknowledged."

Qui-Gon felt a brief flicker of pride and delight - and cleared his throat. "Done. I acknowledge your loyalty, padawan, but..."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Councilor Poof is...partial to Knight Moranis, isn't he?"

_Clever, Obi-Wan. _Qui-Gon hesitated, before answering. "None of the Council members believe in favouritism, padawan."

"I see." Obi-Wan folded his arms and bowed his head - a posture, Qui-Gon noted, his padawan increasingly favoured when thinking things out. It was oddly striking, and - Qui-Gon thought with a pang- indicative of the adult beginning to make his presence felt.

"And yet the Council agreed to this." Obi-Wan continued.

"They recognized it for what it was, just as you did. But I talked them into agreeing- "

"_I beg your pardon?_"

"You don't have to, your hearing is perfect. Kindly stop goggling, my padawan - you're in imminent danger of turning into a goldfish."

The apprentice relaxed, grinning. "I was _not_ goggling - and I _would_ like to know why Knight Moranis insists on confronting you whenever the opportunity offers - or even if it doesn't."

Qui-Gon drew a deep breath. "Would you accept it if I told you that you needn't trouble yourself about Knight Moranis and all attendant concerns?"

"No."

"I thought as much." Qui-Gon rose, walking towards the doorway, Obi-Wan following.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding..."

"You have every right to, padawan. Perhaps I should have explained earlier..." He paused. "There isn't much to tell. Knight Moranis and I were assigned on a mission - this was during the time you were down with Corellian Flu, if you remember, in your eighteenth year. The mission was acomplished - but Moranis objected to some of my...methods - though the Council eventually agreed that they had accomplished the object. A rare instance, padawan - but it was after that, I believe, that, Moranis took a dislike to me - he believes in following the Council's orders to a letter. No doubt, tales of our own missions have been circulated around enough Temple Corridors to satisfy any idle mind. On a few occasions, he confronted me with certain of my decisions - my high-handedness during missions...and he also took it upon himself to inform me that my light-sabre skills were, in all probability, grossly over-rated."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I still don't believe this..." He stopped, and took a deep breath. "Surely Knight Moranis's had enough opportunity to watch your skill?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "It isn't a question of my own skills, padawan. Knight Moranis's problems with me are a result of his own inability to deal with early failure - he didn't have much of a natural aptitude in some of the skills required to become a field operative - lightsaber training being one of them. It was with sheer diligence and work, together with Councilor Poof's guidance that he managed to achieve some semblence of respect. He is, I hear, assigned more on missions that require little or no skills of combat - and that rankles. I suppose he aims to settle scores with opponents by systematically challenging them - and assuring them, and himself - that he is considerably better."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "This dislike, and need to vanquish his betters - isn't that against the Code?"

"It's more a senses of righteousness blown out of proportion - and he's disciplined enough, in other ways, I suppose." Qui-Gon smiled. "And he truly does believe that I need to be...shown the error of my ways - for my own, ultimate good. Besides, he is ever faithful to the Council."

"There is that, of course."

"As you say. There is that, indeed."

"But why take up his ...challenge?"

"Because I wished to put an end to this - once and for all. At any rate, I could convince him to stop confronting me - that's what I told the council. Even righteousness can be suffocating, padawan - but that, I didn't tell them."

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "And does he really believe he can hold his own against you in combat?"

"He _has _been training vigorously, I've heard."

Obi-Wan snorted.

Qui-Gon smiled. _Hardly an appropriate response, padawan_.

Together, they walked out of the practice rooms.

0000000000000

The next two days passed in something of a whirl, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. His master was much the same, he noticed, barring their sparring sessions which seemed to last an infinitesimally longer time than usual. Knight Moranis...now there was considerable food for thought. If one could spend much thought on a sallow-faced knight with a perpetually sorrowful expression, who believed the weight of worlds to be on his sloping shoulders.

Obi-Wan took care to observe the knight as he walked into the Meal hall, along corridors...and in training rooms. Knight Moranis approached everything, it appeared, on a systematic basis - a time and place for everything, and nothing must happen to alter the sequence. His light-sabre sessions were long, involved, intricate...and soulless.

_Only a day more_, Obi-Wan thought.

0000000000000

The training salle was filled with a gentle murmuring -a cluster of Jedi Knights surrounded a large circular space, in the middle of the room - a select few, who had been allowed to witness the spectacle. Four council members were seated in a row along one side - Master Yoda and Poof among them.

Two Jedi knights stood in the middle of the circle. One was small-made, slender, and held himself stiffly, as though barricading himself against a fusillade of blaster shots - while the other towered over most of his fellows, and stood in a graceful posture, hands holding a lightsabre in a deceptively loose hold.

Moments later, a hush fell over the crowd as Master Yoda made a sign. Knights, Masters and senior padawans placed themselves well away from the centre, yet close enough to observe proceedings. Obi-Wan, a part of the crowd himself, heard the quietly murmured words, and stiffened in anticipation, as did everyone else.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Knight Alorus Moranis bowed to the council, to each other, and took positions.

_It had begun. _

0000000000000

Padawan Kelar held her breath as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn turned a triple somersault gracefully in the air, and launched himself effortlessly into an intricate manouever that forced Knight Moranis into an awkward bow.

"Force..." the wiry girl gasped. "How does he _do_ that?"

Obi-Wan, next to her, smiled. Feeling a quick rush of fierce pride, he turned his attention once more to the combatants.

It had been going on for more than two standard hours now. The duel had started ordinarily - conservative enough for Knight Moranis's tastes, who had begun by defending himself cautiously against the master's feints and thrusts. Minutes later, he had gained confidence - with a condescending smile, he chose openings calculated to expose weakness in his opponent, pushing Master Jinn towards adopting defensive procedures.

"Practice makes perfect, Master Jinn," he breathed, marking Qui-Gon with a barely perceptible glance to the shoulder. "There is nothing that can be learnt during field-work, that cannot be learnt here, I think?"

To which Qui-Gon had replied with a good-natured smile - before he abandoned his defensive tactics, and broke into the _L'erdre Strategy _- a manouvre requiring split-second reflexes, and calculated to send the opponent into a dizzy, perspiring heap.

Quite suddenly, Knight Moranis found himself backing into corners of the salle he didn't even know existed - it appeared, however, that Master Jinn did. The knight anticipated the master's every move a second later, and found himself on the receiving end of several sharp, well-placed hits, delivered before the next move could be foreseen.

_The Cordura feint. The Mii'de tactic. The Dor'welia manouvre._

Knight Moranis knew them all - or thought he did. Before he had seen and battled his way through this chestnut-haired, blue-eyed quicksilver of a Jedi Master, who seemed to move on air. The Force seemed to envelope itself around him - at times, he fancied he could see an aura shimmering around the tall form, giving it a grace rarely seen.

He bent awkwardly to the left as the green lightsabre came down on his own, weaving a graceful curve through the air. He brought his sabre to meet it - and gasped in disbelief as his blade met thin air. And grunted in pain as the green blade touched his left shoulder.

_Oh, well done_,breathed Obi-Wan, watching from afar. _The Scelasci Offensive_. That one wasn't performed too much even in training salles - it required an extra-ordinary level of co-ordination of limbs, difficult even to the Jedi.

_Thank you, padawan_.came the slightly breathless answer, and Obi-Wan grinned. He felt the echoes of admiration from the Jedi around him, and listened in pleasure. A duel such as this, particularly by one who was known to be one of the best in the art, was so rarely seen.

An hour later, Knight Moranis appeared to have come to the same conclusion. He was showing distinct signs of of exhaustion, his earlier, confident manner having evaporated. Master Jinn, on the other hand, showed no sign of relenting - his enthusiaism and verve remained the same - the intensity seemed to have increased, if anything. Quite suddenly, Knight Moranis understood that his own meagre skills were nowhere near what his opponent possessed. And that it was not merely a matter of reflexes, either. It involved something more - much, much more. _Power_. And the ability to remain - always - in complete control.

With no intent to harm the opponent.

Knight Moranis realised, with a sudden, startling clarity that he felt nothing but calmness from the master - that, and a child-like joy of savouring a well-loved excercise.

_I've never felt this_, he thought, vaguely.

The end came within a few minutes. As Qui-Gon launched his sabre onto Knight Moranis's own, the latter suddenly went down on his knees, his sabre rolling onto the floor.

"Master Jinn..." he gasped, his breath raspy. "I...I yield."

Qui-Gon held his sabre, his blade precisely at Knight Moranis's neck, breathing slowly. Smiling a little, he stepped back, and bowed.

The crowd stood silent for a moment, registering what had happened. And relaxed. Smiles broke out, along with murmurs of appreciation. The Council members stood up, Master Windu smiling broadly, while others broke ranks - some to gather around Knight Moranis, while most surrounded Master Jinn. Council Member Poof had left - without a word.

Knight Moranis felt a tapping at his feet, and looked down - to see Master Yoda. "Much to learn, you have."

Knight Moranis barely heard the wizened Jedi Mater's voice, as he knelt. "Yes," he murmured automatically.

His eyes were still searching out Master Jinn. There he was, being congratulated by Master Windu. And his apprentice was making his way towards his master...

_I don't have an apprentice_, he thought inconsequentially. _Would that have made any difference?_

He saw Obi-Wan's eyes light up with joy as the younger Jedi neared his master - a gleam reflected in the master's eyes. Something surged up in him - he stood up, and walked towards the group surrounding the master.

"Master Jinn," he bowed stiffly.

Qui-Gon smiled, offering his hand. "Come, Alorus...I hope you're satisfied, now."

Knight Moranis gazed at him with eyes that were unreadable. Suddenly, he swung his fist into the master's nose - it connected with a satisfying _whump._

"Now, I am."

Leaving Qui-Gon holding his nose, and the other knights stunned, he vanished from the salle.

Obi-Wan broke through, barely a second later, to watch his Master sharing a look with Master Windu.

"You were right," spoke Master Windu, in a non-commital voice. His eyes, though, were twinkling.

"I know," replied Qui-Gon, fingers carefully probing the bleeding nose.

"Master..." began Obi-Wan. "Did you - he just " He stopped. "Oh force, there's so much blood..."

"Yes." Qui-Gon squinted at the bleeding mess. "I probably overdid it. Too much of a colour-enhancer, perhaps?" He frowned at Master Windu. "I wonder if I'll get it off the tunic."

Obi-Wan stared at both Jedi masters, perplexed. "Master? We must go to the healers..."

"I rather think it's Knight Moranis who needs the healers and the Council all put together," Qui-Gon patted his nose, a faint expression of distaste in his eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Master Windu?" he turned towards the dark-skinned Jedi. "Would you care to explain?"

"He didn't let you in on it?" asked the master, in well-simulated surprise. "I thought you did everything together."

Obi-Wan frowned, turning towards Qui-Gon, who was apparently finding his nose of extra-ordinary interest."I don't-"

"Peace, Obi-Wan" Master Windu moved a step back, smiling. "Your master decided that Knight Moranis needed an excuse to indulge in a crecheling brawl, if he had to bring himself out of his self-imposed righteous regime" he smirked. "Judging by that" - pointing at Qui-Gon's nose. "I would say it worked."

"Not at the cost of his nose..."

"Not at the cost of my nose, certainly," Qui-Gon murmured, taking his hands away, revealing bits and pieces of synth-flesh adhering to it. "I think I poured a little too much colour into it...but, as you said, Mace, it seemed to work. I hope Knight Moranis feels better."

Obi-Wan gaped at his master. "A...a _fake nose?_"

"I expected it to be broken, padawan. Surely you didn't expect my real nose to sustain all the damage?"

Obi-Wan put a hand to his brow, and sighed. "Devious, master. And all to make Knight Moranis feel...better."

"One can't refuse a council member's request, padawan."

Obi-Wan raised his eye-brows. "Master Windu?"

"No...Councilor Poof. He was...distressed at the traits exhibited by his former student, and wished me to help in releasing some of his overwhelming emotions. At least, that is what I understood."

"And you kept all this from me."

Qui-Gon's face took on a red tint. "I wasn't sure of how you would react, regarding fake noses, padawan."

Obi-Wan raised a hand, and briefly touched his master's nose, now intact, and in all it's previous, mis-shapen glory. "Ah, well. Not that it looks any better whole - but it is your nose, after all."

_Impudent little..._

_Don't, master. You indulged your whim of saving a pathetic life form - you can't expect more. At any rate, the duel more than made up for that_.

A frown, as Master Windu and several others watched, amused. _Knight Moranis is not a...but I shall refrain from an argument with you, my frowning padwan. So, I fulfilled your expectations regarding swordsmanship?_

_Let me just say that if I had been in Knight Moranis's place the past two hours, there wouldn't have been just a fake nose for you to contend with_.

_I daresay. Brat_.

They started walking towards the door, stopping occasionally to accept a Knight's or a senior padawan's compliments. Obi-Wan restored his master's light-sabre, having picked it up earlier.

"I still think you should have told me-"

"I didn't even tell Master Yoda. Speaking of which, I shall probably have to endure a complicated split-speech session with him, about fake noses-"

"I'm _not _feeling sympathetic. Master Yoda is different-"

They were still arguing as they walked out, leaving Master Windu to face his colleagues, eye-brows raised.

"All in a day's work, I suppose."

THE END.


End file.
